Soldado
by Car0Lscenes
Summary: *CAPÍTULO 4 CORRIGIDO!* Emma é uma jovem que chega a idade de servir ao Exercito Real, exatamente quando a guerra dos Ogros está acontecendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Soldado**

* * *

**Emparelhamentos: **Emma S. / The Evil Queen aka Regina M.

**Sumario: **Emma é uma jovem que chega a idade de servir ao Exercito Real, exatamente quando a guerra dos Ogros está acontecendo.

**Aviso:** Blá blá blá. Estou levando as duas para dar uma volta, prometo devolve-las até a meia-noite...Não me processem, por favor...

**Aviso²:** Escrevi isso depois de assistir o Episódio 8, que conta a história sobre Gold.  
No início, mostra que garotas também podem ir para a guerra, e essa ideia Realmente me impressionou.  
Tudo acontece na terra dos contos de fadas, então tem toda a coisa sobre mágica...

**Aviso³** : Se você não gosta de romance envolvendo duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página. E desculpem pelos erros de ortografia, ainda não tenho um beta, então... Eles são todos meus =]

**E pra quem fica, boa diversão!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

O sol tinha acabado de subir, e eu podia ouvir o som das botas na madeira do chão da minha sala. Hoje era o meu dia.  
A guerra dos Ogros estava no ápice e eles iriam precisar de todo o contingente possível. Mas de qualquer maneira, eu acabei de completar 18 anos. Era a hora exata de me alistar.  
A maioria dos jovens temia se juntar às linhas de guerra da Rainha, mas isso não seria um problema pra mim. Meus irmãos me treinaram o suficiente para saber manejar uma espada. Era algo que eu estava acostumada e era capaz de fazer habilmente.

Mamãe estava tentando argumentar sobre minha ida, utilizando a ideia de que era uma jovem indefesa. Mas minha espada já estava em punho. E os guardas estavam impacientes. _Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez_.

"Apresento-me para fazer parte do Exercito Real, senhor" eu puxei as cortinas que estavam no meu caminho. Mamãe parou de falar imediatamente e eu sabia que ela iria chorar. "Finalmente alguém com coragem nessa aldeia" o chefe deles riu, prendendo as mãos no cinto, numa clássica postura máscula  
"Essa casa sempre teve braços fortes, senhor. Nascemos sabendo empunhar uma espada" ele deu um passo à frente, o cheiro do suor atingindo meus sentidos. "Não se esqueça de que você é a garotinha indefesa, pela qual sua mãe estava chorando há pouco." Os olhos dele eram azuis, mas já não refletiam nenhuma pureza. O sorriso de escárnio estava lá, mas eu não poderia fazer nada. "Então o senhor não terá com que se preocupar" coloquei algum espaço entre nossos corpos dando um passo pra trás, mas não sem antes puxar minha própria espada entre nós, a colocando apoiada no meu próprio ombro. Ele riu mais uma vez, pelo menos parece que consegui convence-lo.  
"Minha casa já cedeu guerreiros demais para a Rainha. Meu marido, meus três filhos e agora até minha garota?" mamãe pulou no espaço em frente ao homem. _Mas eu queria ir para essa guerra._ "Mamãe, eu vou para a guerra e vou voltar como guerreira invicta. Continue vivendo aqui que com certeza voltarei para comemorar nossa vitória" eu a puxei para um abraço. Um abraço apertado. Mesmo sabendo que tenho mais treinamento que muitos dos garotos, eu ainda poderia perder. Expulsei os pensamentos da minha mente e finalmente coloquei um beijo na testa de mamãe e sai. Os guardas estavam bem atrás de mim.  
Peguei meu próprio cavalo, não havia nenhuma chance de que iria cavalgar com qualquer um desses bastardos.  
"E o que a faz pensar que vai voltar? Seus irmãos e pai já estão mortos..." o chefe da guarda falou mais uma vez. "Por que os conhecimentos de todos eles estão comigo, cada um me treinou e sei exatamente o que fazer. E isso tudo com a destreza que só uma mulher pode ter" ele gargalhou das minhas palavras, mas não era como se eu me importasse.

Marchamos em direção ao castelo. Era lá que recebíamos um treinamento precário antes de ir para o fronte. Os portões eram os maiores que eu já vi, e a decoração era toda em preto. Alguns dizem que era a cor que a Rainha ostentava. Uma Rainha amarga e de coração partido, que perdeu o rei e a enteada numa mesma emboscada. O reino ficou de luto e desde então tudo é preto e cinza.  
Sabia que não veria meu corcel mais uma vez, mas tive que entrega-lo aos guardas do castelo. E se der sorte ainda consigo pega-lo de volta, o símbolo marcado na coxa pertence a minha família.  
Alguns outros garotos se juntaram a nós, e eu sabia que eles eram de outras aldeias. Bom, pelo menos eu sei que muitas pessoas fazem aniversario no mesmo dia que eu. Caminhamos para o meio do pátio do castelo. Os mesmo guardas que me trouxeram estavam numa linha, prontos para o discurso principal.  
Porém, de repente, todos se ajoelharam.  
A Rainha.  
Uma mulher, vestindo os conhecidos panos negros caminhou na nossa frente. O sorriso no rosto dela parecia sedento... Por sangue.  
"Vocês estão aqui para lutar pelo nosso reino, para manter a vida do nosso povo em segurança. Tenho certeza que todos vocês serão fortes o suficiente para nos proteger. Para proteger sua-" olhando nos olhos de cada um até chegar aos meus , ela parou na minha frente "-Rainha...Você é uma garota?" ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e eu sabia que nenhum súdito deveria fazer isso. Iniciei uma tentativa de reverência, mas ela me parou. A mão enluvada no meu rosto me obrigou a voltar à posição normal. "Sim, majestade" tentei desviar meus olhos mais uma vez, mas ela me obrigou a continuar olhando nos castanhos profundos. Não deveria haver tanto ódio neles, mas, mais uma vez, nós sabíamos que ela era uma mulher com o coração partido. A Rainha sorriu. O que me pareceu quase um tipo de sorriso mal, ou um sorriso verdadeiro, eu não soube dizer. "Estarei torcendo a seu favor minha cara..." a Rainha se afastou alguns centímetros, soltando meu rosto, porém ainda em meu espaço pessoal, ela esperava pelo eu nome... "Emma Knight" e assim ela sorriu ainda mais, se possível. "Seu próprio nome diz que você é uma 'cavaleira', portanto, acredito que não vou me arrepender em ter você nas minhas linhas, menina"  
A Rainha finalmente continuou andando pela fileira de garotos, discursando sobre a guerra.  
Eu não precisava de motivação. Queria ir para essa guerra, vingar o nome dos homens da minha família. Não era sobre a sede de sangue, mas sobre justiça. Essa guerra sempre foi injusta e deveria acabar. E se eu pudesse ajudar...

A Rainha finalmente foi embora nos liberando para o treinamento.  
"Hey, você ficou tão perto dela..." eu poderia reconhecer essa voz em qualquer lugar. O mesmo idiota de sempre. "E então, o toque dela não incendiou você?" era o imbecil que vivia na mesma aldeia que eu, e teve a sorte de me encontrar em uma situação um tanto embaraçosa com uma garota na cidade. Suspirei fundo antes de me virar. "É a Rainha, respeito!" assim que eu disse ele soltou um riso gutural. "Sim, incendiou você..." ele cuspiu no chão ao meu lado e continuou caminhando até o grupo de garotos que estavam tentando debilmente treinar. Ignorei os pensamentos e assisti os guardas entregaram uma espada para cada um, exceto aqueles que já tinham, ou seja, eu.  
Cada um deles estava sendo testado, e separado por qualidade de luta. Eu esperei na fila de garotos até que minha vez chegou. Eu podia sentir olhos sobre mim, e sabia que era exatamente por que dessa vez eu era a única garota aqui. As mulheres vão para a guerra, mas dessa vez era apenas eu nesse grupo. Uma queimação na minha nuca em especial me obrigou a virar e procurar pelo olhar que estava me causando essa sensação. Em uma varanda, assistindo a todos aqui em baixo a Rainha me ofereceu um sorriso desafiador e olhou para meu suposto oponente. Me virei para ver o chefe da guarda caminhando até o homem na minha frente. "Essa eu quero testar por mim mesmo" meus olhos procuraram pela Rainha mais uma vez e o sorriso desafiador ainda estava lá.  
Respirei fundo outra vez e encarei meu opositor. Se eu teria que enfrentar Ogros, esse seria um bom teste. O homem começou com o clássico golpe de espada que vai direto sobre meu ombro. Isso deve mostrar quanta força tem um homem, e embora eu tenha treinado, jamais conseguiria sustentar minha espada sob a dele. Habilmente desviei e rebati minha espada na dele, pedindo uma luta justa. O homem riu e trocou os pés de maneira que eu poderia imaginar qual seria o próximo golpe.  
A luta foi interessante, o tilintar das espadas ofereceu uma distração até para os outros soldados. Tenho que admitir que meus jogos de pés estavam um pouco lentos, mas nada que não pôde ser concertado a tempo. O homem lutou comigo por alguns bons minutos, mas infelizmente desferiu um golpe que seria fatal, uma rasteira nos meus pés me fez cair e mesmo depois de desviar de alguns golpes, ele conseguiu se livrar da minha espada. Pelo menos isso era só um treinamento. "Realmente Knight, você é tão boa quanto diz..." ele estendeu a mão para mim e me puxou de volta aos meus pés. Mas eu ainda podia ver o sorriso vitorioso no rosto dele. Meus olhos correram até a varanda onde a Rainha estava, mas não poderia encontrá-la. "Procurando por mim?" a voz, quase sedutora me obrigou a girar nos calcanhares e encará-la. Os olhos da Rainha ainda eram os mesmos castanhos, mas um fogo diferente queimava neles. "Veremos se você retornará da batalha e dependendo dos resultados, poderei lhe fazer alguns... Agrados" os dedos dela queimavam na pele exposta do meu braço. Onde estavam as luvas? Ela puxou a mão que estava em mim, e voltou a encarar os outros soldados... "Lutem assim, e todos terão suas recompensas..."  
Ela sorriu mais uma vez em minha direção. Dessa vez não neguei a reverência, que ela respondeu com um leve aceno. Não deixava de se um bom motivo para lutar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos: Consulte Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

O campo de batalha fede. Queimado, sujeira e dejetos inimagináveis. Mas acredite em mim, pior que isso é o cheiro dos ogros. E eles são horríveis, porém mais inteligentes que muitos soldados inúteis por aqui. Lutar com um deles já é uma tarefa difícil, lutar com mais de um é quase impossível. Os soldados são sempre escalados em trios, e jamais podemos deixar um para trás. Lutamos cada vez mais e tenho que dizer muitos dos garotos que estavam comigo acabavam mortos. Na maioria das vezes eu voltaria sozinha, ou carregando um deles apoiado em mim. O General já me chamou diversas vezes na tenda improvisada no meio do campo de batalha. Ele me questionaria a respeito de por que eu voltava sozinha, ou se estava mesmo protegendo os garotos que estava comigo. Eu jamais deixaria um homem do meu reino morrer, mas o treinamento deles era muito ruim. E eu não era nenhum tipo de super-herói para ficar protegendo todos. Tinha a minha própria pele para cuidar. E hoje, é claro, como os outros dois garotos que estavam comigo ficaram caídos no campo de batalha, eu tinha que prestar contas a respeito deles.  
"Você está um ano. Qual é o segredo para sobreviver durante tanto tempo?" O homem perguntou pra mim. Há dois meses ele me viu em batalha, logo após um grupo de Ogros tentou pegar nosso acampamento desprevenido. Ele sabe que eu luto, e conhece minhas habilidades. "Não há segredos, senhor. Apenas luto como se fosse meu último dia. Mas tenho motivos para querer voltar à minha casa" apoiei a mão na minha espada, como se fosse fazer algum ponto sobre minha opinião. O homem caminhou na minha direção, os cabelos brancos contrastavam com os castanhos escuros. Os olhos verdes me diziam que ele estava cansado das guerras. Ele caiu em uma poltrona, não se importando com o peso da armadura preta sobre os ombros. A capa cinza prateada estava começando a ficar desgastada, mas eu sabia que ele não a trocaria. "O Comandante da sua tropa morreu esta tarde. Vou ser direto e dizer eu quero que você assuma seu acampamento." As palavras me pegaram de surpresa, e não vou negar que não desejo nenhum tipo de promoção. É o tipo de coisa que vai me deixar presa aqui até o fim da guerra, ou até minha morte. Mas eu não poderia dizer não. Me curvei numa reverencia ao meu superior "Ficaria feliz em assumir a tropa senhor. Porém tenho apenas um pedido a fazer" o homem olhou pra mim, esperando minhas palavras. "Quero três dias com os garotos novos, para poder lhes dar um treinamento decente" lutei para manter meus olhos no chão. "Você diz que meus homens não treinam os garotos bem o suficiente?" ele se levantou vindo em minha direção. Eu sabia que esse seria um ponto ruim de dizer. "Com todo o respeito senhor, todos os garotos estão morrendo. E nossa tropa está num dos lugares mais violentos da guerra" o General girou nos calcanhares e caminhou em direção à mesa no centro da tenda. "Terá seus dias, Comandante. Mas precisará ir buscar seus novos soldados. Tenho certeza que as aldeias já têm novos garotos com maioridade para servir o Exercito Real. Apenas não se esqueça de leva-los ao castelo para serem listados antes de vir para as linhas" Ele assinou e selou uma nova carta e levantou para entrega-la a mim. "Espero que sua tropa reflita suas habilidades..." Havia verdade nos olhos dele, e ele contava comigo.

"Tenho certeza que ela nos trará vitória, General." A voz atrás de mim me fez virar bruscamente, como na primeira vez. A Rainha. Ainda vestindo preto, mas não com o vestido. Usando um par de botas pretas, uma calça de couro e um clássico casaco de montaria ela se aproximou de mim. Baixei meu rosto numa reverencia à minha Rainha, mas como antes, ela me obrigou a cumprir os olhos castanhos. "Vou esperar por você no meu castelo com os novos soldados, Comandante" eu não queria acreditar nas emoções rodando nos olhos dela. De qualquer maneira a Rainha não deveria partilhar esses sentimentos com outra mulher. O conselho a alvejaria com acusações. Dei um passo para trás, e sai do alcance dela. "Se me der licença Majestade, preciso ir até minhas tropas..." ela sorriu vitoriosamente, e planejou dar um passo na minha direção mais uma vez, mas hesitou. Os olhos dela chegaram até a figura atrás de mim. "Com certeza, e ainda preciso conversar com meu General sobre os planos de guerra".  
Sai da tenda assim que pude. Tentei limpar todos os pensamentos na minha mente. Não é como se a Rainha jogasse o mesmo jogo que eu. Ir para a cidade seria bom. Talvez eu possa encontra alguma companhia lá.


	3. Chapter 3

******Avisos: Consulte Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Estava de volta a minha aldeia, e sabia que pelo menos poderia ver minha mãe. Ou deveria vê-la. Os moradores estavam preocupados, como sempre. Quando a guarda vinha, significava que os jovens seriam levados. Já tínhamos mais cinco garotos e duas garotas conosco. "Atenção! Quero que todos os jovens com 18 anos ou mais se apresentem!" assim que disse, os camponeses fugiram para suas casas. "Não queremos ter que fazer uma represália, então, sejam homens e saiam para defender seu reino" Dois garotos vieram na nossa direção. Eu poderia ver o medo nos olhos de um deles, mas o ouro mantinha uma expressão mais controlada. Esses eram os garotos que sobreviviam. "Homens, procurem por mais garotos e os traga aqui. Tenho algo a fazer" os, agora meus soldados, desceram dos cavalos e partiram para vistoriar cada uma das casas. Fui em direção a minha casa. Mamãe deveria estar lá, como pedi a ela.  
A casa estava vazia e trancada. Meu coração apertou num sentimento não tão bom. Cinco lápides estavam no fundo do quintal. Cai de joelhos quando vi a última. A sensação de dor e perda me preencheu. Mamãe tinha morrido. A praga tinha chegado à aldeia, e desde o dia em que soube, eu tive medo que algo podia ter acontecendo com ela. E como posso ver agora, aconteceu. Eu não tinha tempo para lágrimas. Essa propriedade ainda era minha, mas já não era mais minha casa. Minha família tinha sido destruída e agora, meu lar era a linha de guerra. Uma guerra que eu deveria ganhar. Manter pelo menos meu reino a salvo.  
Não haveria festejos essa noite, mas os garotos precisavam ir para o castelo. Tenho certeza que encontraria alguma taverna ou algo parecido lá.

Os levamos para o castelo, o castelo que não via a um bom tempo. Mas dessa vez, eu entraria pelos portões como Comandante. Os homens que me testaram estavam lá, e se curvaram em reverência. O chefe da guarda que tinha ido me buscar também estava em missão, e eu vo o sorriso no rosto dele. Com certeza ele estava orgulhoso de ter descoberto algum talento. Mas eu não estava disposta a comemorar. Deixei meus soldados e os novos garotos num local específico para descanso dentro do castelo. Hoje eu não poderia nem olhar para as varandas e procurar a Rainha. Eu apenas queria algo para beber.  
Não muito longe do castelo havia a taverna que eu queria. Minha armadura ficou nos meus aposentos. Eu era só uma mulher com um cavalo pela cidade. A taverna estava mais vazia que o normal, mas nada me impediria de passar a noite por aqui. Uma jovem serviu minha mesa, e eu deixei de me importar com as horas depois da quinta dose. A dor de perder toda a minha família parecia mais maçante agora, as lagrimas não tiveram problemas em sair. Mesmo sendo um soldado, eu ainda tinha sentimentos e minha família significava tudo pra mim. Minha visão estava começando a ficar nebulosa e meus reflexos estavam lentos. Eu sabia que era hora de voltar para o castelo. Deixei um saco de moedas de prata sobre a mesa, e a jovem que me serviu acenou um adeus quando me viu sair pela porta. Subi no meu cavalo e a breve viagem até o castelo passou num borrão pelos meus olhos. A última coisa que vi foi minha cama.

O sol da manhã me cumprimentou. Minha cabeça ainda tinha um zumbido reconfortante da noite passada. Levantei e procurei pela minha armadura. Antes, porém, passei por uma vasilha com água e limpei meu rosto. Havia cicatrizes de batalha, mas nada que tirasse minha beleza. Olhei no espelho, e constatei que meu corpo tinha mudado muito desde a última vez que me vi. Maior e mais forte, mas ainda feminino. Do modo que eu sempre preferi.  
Uma sombra chamou minha atenção, algo atrás de mim estava vindo. Segurei meu punhal e virei, segurando o pescoço do ordinário que estava espreitando atrás de mim. Os castanhos intensos me cumprimentaram mais uma vez. Imediatamente soltei o punhal e ajoelhei perante minha Rainha. "Agora percebo por que foi que você sobreviveu" ela disse me puxando aos meus pés. "Perdão minha Rainha, temi que fosse algum assassino" ela riu, um riso sombrio. Mas se manteve próxima a mim. "Sua coragem é notável, Emma Knight" ela disse dando um passo para andar ao meu redor. Meu nome soou livremente nos lábio vermelhos. "Sim, eu lembro seu nome..." era como se ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos. A Rainha estava atrás de mim, antes de finalmente pressionar as mãos nos meus ombros. "Ainda uma guerreira mas ainda feminina..." ela sussurrou e eu lutei contra os arrepios que desceram pela minha coluna. "Majestade, não acho que meus sentidos estejam em ordem, agradeceria se a Senhora pudesse me dar alguns minutos antes que eu possa me apresentar decentemente na sua presença" Ela precisava sair. Agora.  
O riso dela ecoou no meu quarto mais uma vez, e o corpo quente estava pressionado contra minhas costas, as mãos desceram dos meus ombros e circularam meu quadril. Fechei meus olhos e segurei a respiração para não entregar o suspiro que queria escapar. "Leve quanto tempo precisar, minha Comandante..." A voz sedosa causou mais arrepios pela maneira como os lábios dela tocaram a pele da minha nuca. E então ela se foi.  
Virei para olhar pelo meu quarto, mas não havia mais nenhum sinal dela.  
Na minha cama estava uma armadura nova. Um preto reluzente me cumprimentou, o brasão da bandeira da Rainha estava estampado no centro e o fogo do detalhe em relevo brilhava num vermelho da cor dos lábios da minha Rainha. Será que era mesmo possível? A Rainha ter inclinações para mulheres? Vesti minha calça de couro e minhas botas novas, que estavam ao lado da minha armadura. Coloquei a capa de pelos cobertos por seda preta nos meus ombros e puxei minha espada. De um lado o brasão da minha família, um leão e do outro o brasão Real. A lâmina cintilou mostrando claramente que foi polida e afiada. A tradição de ter a espada da família foi respeitada, mas não impediu que alguém fizesse ajustes. Ao que parece a Rainha resolveu me presentear.

Finalmente segui em direção ao pátio, onde meus soldados estavam reunidos. O chefe da guarda que me buscou na minha aldeia não poupou um olhar invejoso ao meu novo traje, e meus homens pareceram notar mais o prestígio que eu tinha recebido. "Bom dia a todos. Sou a Comandante Knight e vocês servirão ao Exercito Real nas minhas linhas. E a área mais violenta da guerra contra os Ogros. Vocês serão testados e separados por grupos conforme suas habilidades. Ao chegar no acampamento serão treinados de maneira mais apropriada. Partiremos esta tarde e espero que todos estejam prontos para ganhar a guerra" Minha função ainda não era tão necessária, meus homens iriam testar esses garotos e só então iriamos para o acampamento. Lá é que iriamos ter o treinamento de verdade. A queimação na minha nuca indicava algo que eu já sabia. Ela estava me observando de alguma varanda. Optei por ignorar e parti em direção aos estábulos. Eu queria meu corcel de volta, se é possível que ele ainda esteja aqui.  
Em alguns instantes estava conversando com o garoto que cuidava dos cavalos, um jovem inteligente e que sabia exatamente onde estava meu corcel. Ele o trouxe pra mim, e tenho que admitir, estava em excelente forma. Meu corcel preto tinha uma cela nova e pronta para a montaria. Poderia dizer até que ele me reconheceu após fazer uma sequencia de trotes. Eu sorri e o levei para onde meu cavalo estava. Daniel, o garoto dos estábulos veio comigo. Fez perguntas sobre a linha de guerra e deixou claro que queria ir para meu forte quando tivesse idade. Eu sorri. Espero que quando ele estiver pronto, a guerra já tenha terminado. Ele se despediu, levando meu antigo cavalo embora, prendi meu corcel ao lado dos outros cavalos da minha guarda. Todos estavam quase prontos para partir. Cada um dos garotos ganhou uma armadura velha e uma espada com o brasão Real. Os olhos deles ainda eram compassivos, como o de todos os outros que partiram para a guerra. Eu precisaria deixa-los um pouco duros. Paramos para fazer uma refeição e então partiríamos para o acampamento. O sol estava quase se pondo, mas nossa viagem seria breve. Chegaríamos antes do amanhecer.

Como o prometido, me dirigi à sala do trono Real. Precisa desejar um último adeus á Rainha.  
"Está se sentindo melhor agora, Comandante?" ela desceu do trono lentamente e fez um sinal para os guardas saírem. "Sim, majestade. Meus homens, os novos garotos e eu partiremos essa noite. Vim apenas lhe avisar que com esse novo grupo provavelmente vamos dominar a região ao redor da Floresta Negra dentro de alguns dias." Ela sorriu e continuou vindo em minha direção. Eu prendi a respiração mais uma vez. "Meu ferreiro acertou no tamanho da armadura dessa vez. Ela ficou bem em você" ela correu um dedo sobre as linhas do brasão e eu agradeci pelo ferro ser grosso o suficiente e não deixar que o toque incendiasse minha pele. "Você tenta se esconder, mas seus olhos entregam a luxuria queimando dentro de você, Comandante" mais um passo impossivelmente perto e eu podia sentir a respiração dela no meu rosto. "Apenas gostaria de saber se isto é apenas uma criação da minha mente ou se a senhora está realmente jogando no mesmo jogo que eu, Majestade" eu soltei minha respiração e o cheiro de maçãs invadiu meu sistema. Evitei ao máximo a expressão de prazer que percorreria meu rosto. Ela sorriu. "Eu sei exatamente que tipo de reação provoco em você, minha Comandante" a mão hábil se alojou no pequeno espaço entre meu pescoço e meu ombro protegido pela armadura. Poderia dizer que se fosse possível, ela me puxaria para um beijo. Mas talvez, uma mulher de modos e classe como ela é, estaria esperando para ser cortejada. Isso não seria nenhum problema, ao menos não para mim. Deixei minha mão repousar no quadril, puxando-a um pouco mais pra mim. O sorriso indicava que eu estava certa. "Trarei vitória ao nosso reino, minha Rainha..." – "Me chame de Regina, apenas Regina" os braços dela circularam meu pescoço, e deixei minha outra mão ir até a cintura perfeita da mulher a minha frente. "E se tudo der certo, voltarei para seus braços, Regina" o nome dela deixou meus lábios com um sabor doce. O momento seria perfeito para um beijo, mas algo disse que eu não deveria fazê-lo por mim mesma. Tomei uma das mãos da Rainha na minha e coloquei um beijo na pele macia. Sabíamos que era uma despedida simples, mas eu não poderia dar motivos para ela chorar se eu falhasse nessa missão. Quando tiver certeza que é seguro para ter o coração dela em minhas mãos, só assim o tomarei. E pedirei também a mão dela em casamento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos: Consulte Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Como previsto chegamos ao acampamento pela manhã. Dei aos soldados algumas horas de sono e aproveitei para dar ordens aos homens que ainda estavam aqui. Chamei meu segundo homem no comando e me preparei para compartilhar as novas ordens com ele. "Faremos um treinamento. Todos os homens serão treinados exaustivamente. Seremos o melhor forte do Exercito Real. Divida a tropa em quatro. Duas partes serão treinadas e as outras duas farão a guarda. Durante essa semana não faremos ataques. Os menos preparados serão treinados primeiro. E depois substituirão os que estão na guarda. Apenas após o treinamento voltaremos a atacar. Deixe os Ogros pensar o que quiserem." O homem acenou com entendimento e enquanto ele iria separar os homens eu aproveitei para repor minhas energias de uma noite não dormida. Nosso treinamento começaria em breve.

A neve caía lentamente cobrindo o chão da clareira com um lençol branco. Agradeci mentalmente a Rainha por ter me dado uma capa quente. Os garotos começaram a chegar. Todos estavam de armadura e todos marcados com uma mancha azul no braço. Era o sinal de que não eram muito bons em lutas.

"Tudo o que amam, tudo o que todos vocês amam será tirado de vocês se não ganharmos essa guerra. Lutem pelas suas famílias, lutem pelo seu reino e lutem pelas suas vidas."

A postura de alguns foram corrigidas, e por um momento eles pareciam mais inspirados. "Os ogros perderam a noção de território, e ele precisam que alguém mostre isso a eles. E nós vamos fazer isso." Eles estavam começando a entender melhor os propósitos da guerra. "Vocês serão treinados exaustivamente durante os próximos três dias. E pra começar, quero que todos vocês deem um jeito de para de cheirar como os Ogros. Todos para o rio, e limpem essas roupas e essas armaduras. Uma peça de reposição aguarda vocês nas tendas. Vistam-nas e voltem aqui. O treinamento começa em uma hora. Estejam prontos."

Cada um dos garotos saiu em marcha em direção às tendas e depois ao rio. "Hey! Vocês, meninas! Venham até aqui" um grupo de meninas que estavam estrategicamente juntas vieram até mim. "Vocês serão treinadas por mim. Façam o mesmo que os garotos e depois me procurem. Se houver outras garotas tragam-nas com vocês, entendido?" elas fizeram uma reverencia e se retiraram.  
Não demorou muito para que todos estivessem na clareira mais uma vez. As armaduras estavam reluzentes, as espadas afiadas e as roupas limpas. O ar estava mais leve. Dei ordem aos homens para iniciar o treinamento básico com os garotos e pedi a às minhas oficiais que me acompanhassem com o grupo de garotas. As armaduras ficavam um pouco largas nelas, mas dentro de algum tempo tenho certeza que elas preencheriam o espaço.  
Começam com treinamento básico de pés, logo após com os golpes de espadas. Levou um tempo para todas conseguirem pegar os movimentos, mas de repente todas estavam lutando um pouco melhor. Mulheres não são tão fortes, mas são ágeis. E esse era o segredo para lutar com Ogros. Eles eram grandes e pesados e nós éramos mais rápidas. Cada uma delas foi treinada para manejar uma espada e manejar punhais. Fizemos alguns bonecos de madeira do tamanho natural de um Ogro e as treinamos a ataca-los. O treino masculino era tão bom quanto o nosso. Visando um pouco mais em força, eles eram treinados para derrubar os Ogros, ou distraí-los enquanto a garota do trio aplicava o golpe fatal.  
O primeiro grupo foi treinado dentro dos três dias. Eles apenas montaram guarda, esperando por ordens.  
Treinamos o outro grupo em dois dias. Eles já eram mais preparados, então foi fácil.  
Montamos os grupos numa ordem simples. Uma mulher, um soldado novo e um experiente. O plano de todos era simples – distrair o Ogro e matá-lo. Alguns homens reclamaram, mas foram silenciados logo após descobrir que o plano funcionaria.

Como o previsto, dominamos a orla da Floresta Negra, e nossas baixas foram mínimas. A Floresta era território dos Ogros, portanto paramos por aqui, e iriamos manter a guarda para limitar a tentativa de dominação novamente.

Não demorou muito para o General me chamar mais uma vez.  
Deixei meus homens em alerta e parti para a curta viagem até o acampamento mais próximo.

"Não foi um erro torna-la Comandante, minha cara. Vejo que a vitória veio muito mais rápida pelas suas mãos. E que o espírito da guerra já existia em você" O general não se preocupou em se levantar para me cumprimentar. E eu sabia que era porque ele estava bem á vontade. "Talvez você pudesse implantar isso nos outros acampamentos. Temos vários sofrendo com muitas baixas nessa nova investida."  
Eu não tinha motivos para recusar. O único motivo para me fazer querer abandonar a guerra era minha família, mas mamãe estava morta. Um flash dos olhos castanhos passou pelos meus olhos, Regina. Mas eu tinha prometido que traria a vitória para o reino. E esse era um bom jeito de conseguir isso. "Ficaria honrada, senhor" Novamente o General fez uma carta de autorização para mim, e eu sabia que iria percorrer o reino para treinar as tropas. Peguei a cartas da mão dele e respirei fundo. Será uma grande missão. "Você está bem comandante?" ele me pediu com calma, os olhos verdes brilhavam ainda com cansaço, mas com sabedoria. "Sim, senhor. Apenas avaliando o desafio pela frente" ele sorriu pra mim e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e se abaixou para sussurrar algo. "Se precisar indicar algum oficial para me substituir, o que será em breve, pretendo indica-la Knight? Você aceitaria o peso de ser General?"

Não vou negar que meus pés tremeram um pouco, e que o medo deve ter passado pelos meus olhos. "Senhor, com todo o respeito, eu era apenas uma camponesa a algum tempo e tenho apenas 19 anos..." ele riu alto, "Mas parece que é você que trará vitória ao nosso reino..." ele encostou na cadeira novamente. "Mas compreendo que é algo muito grande. Volte para sua missão por agora, discutiremos isso mais tarde. " ele acenou para a saída de tenda e eu não neguei um reverencia antes de me virar. "E Comandante, são tempos de guerra. Tudo é válido e toda ajuda é aceita." Eu acenei antes de sair. A proposta soava interessante e mais uma vez, minha única necessidade de voltar era para Regina, mas para isso teria de trazer a vitória. Joguei os pensamentos para o lado. Eu precisava me concentrar nessa nova missão.


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisos: Consulte Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

1 ano depois

O General havia morrido. E a guerra estava no fim. Havia apenas mais uma área a ser retomada. Regina enviou-me algumas cartas, e o que começou com um incêndio para nós duas se tornou algum tipo de fogo calmante e confortável. Não tínhamos nos visto desde a última vez que fui ao castelo. Nosso romance ainda era um segredo. Mas havia a promessa de que não seria mais após o fim da guerra. E ainda mais agora após minha nomeação como General. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Em pouco tempo, eu me tornei General do meu Reino. A General mais jovem da história. Cinco anos de serviço, 24 anos de idade. E vencendo uma guerra.  
Uma nova armadura foi enviada pra mim e uma carta oficial da Rainha estava ao lado dela. Ainda o mesmo preto reluzente, porém, com detalhes em prata pura. Tudo baseado em couro preto, que se prendia a cada parte do meu corpo, deixando visível apenas meu rosto. Não poderia deixar de dizer que ao menos a vestimenta do Exército era de muito bom gosto.  
Deixei minhas novas botas caírem ao lado da minha cama. A bela armadura seria usada apenas quando eu retornasse ao castelo como General vitoriosa.  
Havia apenas mais um local. Os Ogros tinham aprendido e eu esperava que pudessem terminar isso sem uma batalha amanhã. Havia apenas mais uma noite escura até o amanhecer da nossa nova vitória. Amanhã seria um novo dia.

O sol passou pelos pequenos furos na minha tenda. Eu me levantei lentamente e como todas as manhãs, procurei pela vasilha com água, e lavei meu próprio rosto. Eu ainda era jovem, jovem demais para ter vivido tanto tempo na guerra. Mas mesmo assim todos os garotos do reino passaram por isso. Me preparei para vestir minha armadura mais uma vez. "Não, use sua nova armadura hoje" meus joelhos tremeram com o tom de voz. Parada na entrada da minha tenda, ela estava com uma amadura como a minha, a única diferença era que sua capa era vermelha como o fogo do brasão. Vermelha como os lábios dela. "Minha Rainha..." eu me ajoelhei e esperei que ela viesse até mim. "Espero que não esteja invadindo sua manhã como da última vez..." ela sorriu enquanto meu puxou para cima, como antes. O rosto dela tão próximo do meu. Ela descansou uma das mãos no meu ombro e levantou um novo manto para mim. Vermelho como o dela. "Quero que use isso enquanto iremos fazer o acordo com os Ogros" lutei contra a névoa do meu desejo para finalmente compreender o que ela disse. "Esse é o manto do Rei, não acho que deveria usá-lo..." Meu corpo me traiu me obrigando o ficar mais próxima dela, aspirando todo o perfume de maçãs que me encantou há tanto tempo. "É exatamente isso o que eu quero, Emma. Quero que você esteja ao meu lado quando fizermos o acordo com o rei Ogro" pisquei algumas vezes, ela estava me pedindo em casamento? "Regina, relações como a nossa é proibida no reino..." ela riu docemente e os castanhos prendeu todo o meu pensamento. "Não é mais...A última lei diz que agora não haverá mais proibição como esta no meu reino. Dois casamentos já foram Realizados..." relutei quando ela deu um passo para mais distante de mim. Meu corpo ansiava para tocar o dela. Regina colocou o manto ao lado da minha armadura, e como se sentisse a mesma necessidade que eu ela me puxou num abraço. "Como é possível me apaixonar por alguém que eu vi apenas duas vezes?" ela pediu sussurrando no meu ombro. "Não sei, mas é possível..." finalmente segurei o rosto dela entre minhas mãos. É claro que o beijo iria acontecer. Queimando com uma fogueira ardente, não foi nem um pouco gentil. Um amassado de lábios apenas procurando pela necessidade que assolava nossos corpos a tanto tempo. A macies dos lábios dela me levava aos céus em segundos. Antes que eu pudesse perceber armadura dela estava descansando ao lado da minha. Mesmo que havia rumores sobre o uso de magica eu nunca acreditei, mas não poderia negar que foi muito útil. Regina soltou um leve gemido quando deixei os lábios dela apenas para descer pela linha do maxilar e colocar uma pequena linha de beijos no pescoço cor do creme. Consciente que minha cama estava logo atrás dela eu a empurrei alguns passos para trás. Nossos corpos não deixaram de se tocar por nenhum segundo. Regina cravou as unhas nas minhas costas quando minha coxa subiu em direção ao centro dela. Eu não pude deixar de soltar um silvo, ela sorriu sedutoramente e eu sabia que a levaria ali mesmo. A camisa de couro estava fora do meu caminho em segundos. Regina se livrou das botas de um jeito que eu jamais entenderia. Virando o corpo perfeito de costas pra mim, eu fiz minha trilha de beijo pela coluna da beleza sob mim. Respirando num ritmo prazeroso ela deixou que chegasse até o cinto de couro, tentei fazê-la se livrar das calças. Regina tinha outros planos, porém. Bruscamente virando ela me deixou sem reação até me prender com os pulsos ao lado da cama. Meus olhos rolaram quando se posicionou sobre mim. Não me arrependeria nenhum instante por ter esperado tanto. Soltando minhas mãos ela literalmente rasgou minha camisa de linho ao meio, expondo meu torso completamente. Corei durante alguns segundo como os olhos dela vagaram sobre meu corpo. Regina não se importou em pedir desculpas ou ser como uma dama, ela baixou os lábios nos vale entre meus seios e colocou beijos esparsos. Deixei de me importar e apreciei a sensação de corria por todo o meu corpo. A língua quente acalmava a queimação das mordidas nos meus mamilos, e eu tinha que controlar minha respiração para não acordar o acampamento com meu gemidos. Regina caminhou cada vez mais para o sul, deixando uma trilha de beijos quentes pela minha pele. Minhas calças estavam em algum lugar que já não importava mais, a respiração quente entre minhas penas estava por si só me levando as estrelas. "Regina..." ela tinha que terminar com isso de uma vez. Regina ignorou meu pedido e voltou todo o caminho até meus lábios, pairando sobre mim ela lentamente deixou o peso do próprio torso cair sobre o meu.  
Os olhos castanhos estavam quase negros de luxuria, "Regina, por fa-" os dedos deslizaram lentamente dentro de mim, e o suspiro preso se transformou num gemido prolongado de prazer. Ela continuou sorrindo até capturar meus lábios em mais um beijo quente. Não demorou que eu tivesse que quebrar o beijo, ela mergulhava os dedos dentro de mim numa velocidade constante e por alguns instantes com maior pressão, eu estava pronta para ir para a borda. A respiração quente no meu ouvido não me ajudou. Muito pelo contrário, desencadeou uma sensação ainda mais forte, como nunca senti antes "Venha para sua Rainha, Emma". O engate na minha respiração apenas a inspirou a aumentar a velocidade. Fechei os olhos e aproveitei a onda de prazer que arrastou por todo o meu corpo. Corpo de Regina me segurou no lugar enquanto um grito preso ficou na minha garganta. Enquanto meu corpo arqueava contra o dela.  
Cai de volta no colchão velho abaixo de nós. Fiz o máximo para tentar regularizar minha respiração. Regina levantou uma mão úmida entre nós. Ela colocou os dedos nos lábios e provou o sabor. A assisti fechando os olhos numa expressão de prazer eu não pude evitar colocar um beijo nos lábios perfeitos e experimentar meu próprio gosto nos lábios dela.  
Regina deitou a cabeça no eu ombro e continuou brincando com os dedos no meu estômago até que eu conseguisse meu acalmar. A respiração dela era continua e rítmica, me acalmava. "Ual..." foi a única coisa que saiu dos meus lábios. "Eu te amo..." a voz dela era apenas um sussurro. Puxei o rosto dela para conseguir olha-la nos olhos. "Eu também te amo" foi dito de maneira tão natural que parecia correto desde sempre. Ela apoiou no cotovelo para me dar um beijo calmo e doce. Meu corpo ansiava para aquecer mais, mas ela parou e colocou um dedo nos meus lábios. "Você tem uma guerra pra vencer comigo. Teremos tempo depois." ela sorriu e colocou mais um beijo rápido nos meus lábios antes de se levantar. A visão de Regina vestindo uma calça justa de couro era perturbadora e eu tinha que me concentrar em não pular sobre ela mais uma vez. Regina fez um movimento com as mãos e então ela estava completamente vestida e pronta para sair. "Espero você..." eu ri. E ela veio na minha direção de novo. Me sentei na beirada da cama e ela colocou um outro pequeno beijo nos meus lábios. "Use a capa vermelha, General. Nos veremos em breve" ela acariciou meu rosto e desapareceu numa fumaça purpura bem na minha frente. O toque dela ainda queimava na minha pele por alguns instantes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avisos: Consulte Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

O vento frio do inverno acariciou minha pele e a capa atrás de mim dançou. Regina e eu cavalgamos pelo prado, em direção ao rei Ogro. O cheiro ruim nos alcançou desde longe e eu podia vê-la enrugar o nariz, eu segurei o riso. Era uma guerra e eu não tinha tempo para ficar deslumbrada com a _minha_ Rainha.

Os ogros ficaram agitados assim que reconheceram meu rosto. Me orgulhava de ter virado um espécie de pesadelo para essas criatura sem coração. "Onde está seu Rei?" A voz monstruosa e fez Regina desviar os olhos para mim. Ela não parecia assustada, ela apenas queria uma confirmação. Acenei afirmativamente e percebi que ela também lutou contra um sorriso. O Ogro rugiu na nossa frente. "Está é seu Rei?" ele pediu quase ofendido. "Sim, e nós iremos negociar o fim dessa guerra" ela falou firme, como no dia em que estava no pátio de treinamento no castelo. O Ogro soltou uma risada sarcástica até para nossos ouvidos. "Duas mulheres comandando um reino. Isso será fácil..." – "Não é o que parece, suas tropas têm caído sob minhas mãos nos últimos anos" eu não pude impedir o sorriso perverso que cruzou meu rosto. "Sem provocações, Emma" Regina alertou, e nesse exato momento o Ogro soltou um urro gutural, mas já não me assustava mais. "Você não passa de um verme podre que quer se apoderar d todas as terras férteis nesses vales!" ele apontou o que deveria ser um cetro imundo de madeira velha na direção de Regina. "Vocês têm toda a área da floresta negra, onde não podemos habitar e toda a parte fértil até as praias! O que mais vc quer Ogro?" ela gritou em direção ao gigante verde na nossa frente. "Queremos liberdade! Somo um reino e não precisamos pagar impostos a você!" ele deu um passo ameaçador a frente, mas não continuou assim que posicionei meu corcel a frente do cavalo de Regina. "Mande essa sua concubina sair do nosso caminho!" ele apontou um dedo podre na minha direção. "Ela é minha noiva, e minha vida não será discutida nesse campo." Regina circulou meu corcel, saindo da minha proteção mas me lançando um olhar indicando que sabia o que estava fazendo. Mais uma vez me posicionei ao lado dela, e ela respirou fundo antes de dizer, o que eu sabia que seria o veredito. "Se suas tropas se retirarem imediatamente e nenhum outro ataque for realizado, deixaremos de cobrar os impostos" o Ogro estreitou os olhos na direção dela. "E o que mais?" ele pediu com um sorriso triunfante. "Apenas os iremos declarar um Reino livre se soltarem todos os prisioneiros de guerra..." ele deu um passo para trás. Ogros eram conhecidos por manter muitos prisioneiros, e sabíamos que eles tinham quase centenas dos nossos homens e mulheres. Provavelmente os obrigando a produzir armas para matar seus próprios irmãos. O rei coçou o queixo, onde deveria haver uma barba. Ele pensou na proposta. Regina olhou pra mim, e ela estava completamente focada nos planos. "Peça pra um dos seus homens escrever um contrato. Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas". Imediatamente mandei o mensageiro que estava conosco preparar o contrato. O Ogro finalmente se virou para nós. "Nos declarar um reino livre. Parece bom para nós. Mas seus homens são nossos escravos agora..." Regina respirou fundo mais uma vez, e eu podia ver que ela iria começar a perder a linha. Não precisávamos continuar essa guerra. "Você sabe que minhas tropas estão bem atrás de nós. Não precisamos de mais mortos. Na verdade espero que existam mais ogros, por que acredito que já matei todo o seu povo. E não vou hesitar em matar todos de vocês se for necessário. Seja sensato e atenda a essa proposta. Liberte nossos homens e reconstrua seu reino com as mãos do seu povo. Será muito mais digno, e menos sangrento" o Ogro cambaleou para trás. Ele sabia que eu tinha razão. Ele urrou viciosamente mais uma vez, derrotado. Meu mensageiro chegou a tempo. O contrato e uma cópia deveriam ser assinados. Regina colocou o selo Real sobre ele, e o Ogro o marcou com um pedaço de carvão. A paz estava selada. "Os prisioneiros serão deixados na fronteira ainda esta noite. E Regina..." O Ogro estava caminhando de volta para as tropas, mas virou "Seu Rei foi bem escolhido" o monstro saiu do prado.

Pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair. Voltamos para as nossas tropas e todos festejavam a vitória. Desci do meu corcel e Regina desceu do cavalo sem nem ao menos precisar da minha ajuda. Me perdi no momento em que os flocos de neve caíam entre nós e ela entrelaçou os dedos com os meus. Eu sabia que todos os soldados estavam nos assistindo, e ouviram tudo o que o Ogro escandaloso gritou. Regina alinhou o queixo e olhou diretamente para frente, encarando todos eles. Ela estava pronta para seguir em frente. Puxei minha espada, e a ergui para o meu, ou melhor, nosso exercito. Um segundo passou entre nós, uma rajada gelada de vento percorreu o prado e eu espaço entre nós e o exercito. E de repente, todos eles nos saudaram como grito de vitória. Regina me puxou para a tenda principal. O sorriso dela era mais que resplandecente. Ela calmamente puxou a armadura, se livrando do peso do ferro assim como eu. Segundo depois ela estava nos meus braços. Prendendo-me num abraço forte. "Ganhamos a guerra. Você trouxe vitória para nosso reino." Eu podia sentir o sorriso nas palavras dela. Puxei o rosto dela e a fiz olhar pra mim. Eu amava aqueles castanhos, de um jeito que não poderia acreditar. "E você ganhou meu coração". Os olhos dela queimavam com um sentimento que eu jamais esperava ver. Regina sorriu "E você já tem o meu, meu amor" – "É sempre um honra, Majestade". Os lábios dela eram macios como a neve do lado de fora da tenda, quente como o sol que estava por trás das nuvens, e me incendiavam de um jeito que nada mais poderia. Eu tinha vencido a guerra, como o planejado. E além de tudo, tinha ganhado minha Rainha, a mais bela de todas.

**A/N:** O próximo capítulo é um **final alternativo**. Completamente diferente. Se não está feliz com esta Regina, não perca o próximo.


	7. Final Alternativo

**Avisos: Consulte Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Final alternativo **

Regina me puxou para a tenda principal. O sorriso dela era mais que resplandecente. Ela calmamente puxou a armadura, se livrando do peso do ferro, assim como eu. Segundo depois ela estava nos meus braços. Prendendo-me num abraço forte. "Ganhamos a guerra. Você trouxe vitória para nosso reino." Eu podia sentir o sorriso nas palavras dela. Puxei o rosto perfeito e a fiz olhar pra mim. Eu amava aqueles castanhos, de um jeito que não poderia acreditar. Coloquei um beijo suave sobre os lábios vermelhos. "E você ganhou meu coração". As palavras deixaram meus lábios naturalmente. Por um instante os olhos dela queimaram com um sentimento que eu não pude entender. Regina sorriu, o mesmo sorriso perverso do pátio do castelo. "Mas é claro que eu tenho _isso." _Um passo para trás e a dor cegante tomou conta do meu peito. Minha respiração se recusava a sair, e por um instante eu achei que isso fosse um pesadelo ruim. O sorriso ainda estava nos lábios dela, e eu me senti cair de joelhos no tapete. Cheguei a pensar que fosse uma adaga, mas meus olhos me mostraram outra verdade. Brilhando num tom rosado, meu coração, literalmente meu coração, estava na mão dela. O vazio no meu peito me assustou e ter acabado de ganhar a guerra já não fazia diferença. Regina foi até minha mesa, e abriu um pequeno baú. Meu folego começou a voltar ao normal, mas ela se virou para mim mais uma vez. Como se tivesse mudado de ideia. "Pelas suas palavras, acredito que os Ogros não nos afligiram mais. E seus serviços foram, prazerosamente, cumpridos e acredito que você já é dispensável." Ela caminhou na minha direção, agachando-se até a altura do meu rosto. Senti os dedos suaves acariciando minha pele. Mas o desejo ardente não estava mais lá. Em vez disso, o coração na mão dela brilhou ainda mais forte. Ela olhou entre ele e mim, e riu. "Parece que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros..." o tom de pena na voz dela quase me assustava, quase, por que eu já não podia sentir nada. "Lamento que você não possa ver o meu..." o rosto dela estava a centímetros do meu. E mais uma vez, ela sorriu. E a dor no meu peito voltou, ainda mais intensa. E eu sabia que não viveria outro dia para vencer outra guerra. Senti meu corpo caindo no chão. Essa batalha estava perdida. Regina tinha, de fato, meu coração nas mãos.

**A/N:** Eu sei, isso é cruel! As eu amo quando Regina é simplesmente fria e impiedosa. Desculpem.


End file.
